This study collected empirical data to inform deliberation and resolution of ethical issues related to biomedical research in developing countries. In particular, this survey study examined how research participants, community members, and opinion leaders in the Rakai District in Uganda perceive the benefits and risks to themselves and to communities involved in biomedical research. The study assessed perceptions of the effect of research on individuals and communities. The Rakai Project is an ongoing prospective cohort study in the Rakai District of southwestern Uganda. It has an intensive population-based HIV/STD epidemiological, behavioral, and intervention research program in 46 communities in the district. A representative sample of 915 men and women was drawn from communities in the Rakai District to include: 1) people who have participated in Rakai Project research, 2) people who have never been asked to participate in research, 3) people who have declined to participate in research, and 4) people perceived as leaders by their communities. A quantitative survey was administered to 915 individuals; qualitative in-depth individual interviews and focus group discussions were also conducted. Data is being analyzed and manuscripts are in progress and have been submitted.